Burning Phoenix
by vampire.lover458
Summary: "We take when we want and when we want." He licked the side of her neck, she should be scared but all she felt was lust for this man, lust and love. Mother of god, save her before she begs to be eaten. And she thought getting kidnapped by vamps was bad..
1. Chapter 1

The sun had gone down and the moon canopied the night clear sky, the clouds had been washed away and stars blinked down onto the Branches' of the tall trees which were reaching out like fingers grasping for thin air. The ground soft from the down pour of rain for earlier, animals were hiding in their homes away from the thundering sound of feet pounding against the floor at a rapid speed. The wind shook the leafless trees violently, rustling together. Phoenix Summers sucked in a deep gulp off air, and panted heavily as her black trainers slapped painfully against the forest floors, decomposing leaves turning into mud clung to her trainers, every now and then jumping over logs which had collapsed to the floor.

Her hand fisted tighter around the pulsing crystal in her hand, her skin red from the stabbing coldness. All she knew was to head north away from the dark manor home and she would be safe, pushing her legs even harder. She was running away from the vampires—yes vampires, blood sucking leaches, bats, fangs, red pulsing eyes, the nightmares of children's dreams—she knew they were fast but she had to try, especially when she had the crystal in her hand, if they caught her they got the crystal back and her teams mission would have been a fail.

Ah, the mission. To steal back the Blood Crystal from the vampire hooligans, they had stolen it from her town because of this witchy hoo-ha prosthesis about it destroying all vampires, yada yada yada. It was her and her teams mission to steal back the crystal successfully but after what Billy James, a new recruit to their team, did things weren't looking all sunny and successful. He panicked and decided to jump out off a window triggering the alarm..._You would've thought vampires would have a bullet proof window or something_, Phoenix scoffed.

The walkie talkie strapped to her waist started buzzing and she quickly grabbed it from its pouch, pressing the button on the side. "You're going to have to fasten your pace Summers, the vamps are catching up...and fast." Annie Woon, the leader of her team, warned.

Cursing Phoenix pushed her legs even harder, her bones protesting from the brutal torture of sprinting for god knows how long. As Phoenix placed the walkie talkie away she didn't see the brown twisted tree stump in the ground. Phoenix caught her leg in it and she felt a jolt of pain scramble up her right leg. Phoenix stretched her arm to touch her tender leg to feel it start to get swollen. _Mother of god! _Phoenix growled and lifted herself back up but only to collapse again, she knew that if she didn't get up now she'd get caught. Once again she got up again but this time applied all her weight on her left leg.

She gulped in the cold air, maybe she could find a place to hide and the vampires wouldn't find her, or she could hide and caught. Damnit she couldn't get caught not when the crystal was in her hands, she knew she had to get it back to her town. She shivered from the cold air and wrapped her leather jacket tighter to her body.

"Ho travato uno!" No! It was them; she whipped her head around just in time to see a flash of sliver zip by. Not caring if it hurt her ankle she ran, with all the energy she had, wincing every time her ankle shot pain through her body. The crystal was tight in her hands that one of the jaggered edges stabbed into her palm causing warm blood to drip from her fists.

"I can smell you, princess," Phoenix gagged at the sound of the vampires voice, it was male. "I can feel your blood..." The vampire baited. Phoenix wasn't scared; she never found vampires scary just nightmares that could be destroyed.

Phoenix kept hobbling along, pft she wasn't scared of some vampire she was just scared they'd get the crystal it wasn't like anyone was waiting for her at home. In a second the wind whipped harshly at her brown hair. "Hello there, darling'" She gasped at the voice that whispered in her ear, his breath tickling on her ear, he nipped it slowly and Phoenix flinched away violently from him. _Ew, oh god vampire cooties_.

She whipped her head around to see a man, with blonde hair that was slicked back with gel making it look overly greasy. He had hazel coloured eyes that glinted in the dark, a slanted nose and high cheekbones, his lips were pale like his skin. The vampire smiled flashing her his straight white teeth..._Did vampires have a dentist?_ Phoenix raised an eyebrow at him and he clicked his teeth together in a biting motion. _Ok, slowly feeling repulsed right now. _Phoenix took a step back but stopped when her right ankle started hurting.

"Aww did you hurt yourself, baby girl?" The vampire pouted in a mocking way.

Phoenix scowled at his names for her. "I can make it better." He winked and stepped forward.

"Don't come near me, grease ball." Phoenix smirked at her name for him.

"Grease ball?" He raised a blonde eyebrow at her but smirking. Slowly his gaze trailed down her arm and fell up her bleeding hand with the crystal in it.

"You shouldn't take what's yours; didn't mummy ever tell you that?" The vampire lunged at her aiming for hand.

Phoenix pulled back causing her to twist her ankle more, I small scream escaped her lips. The vampire pushed her onto the floor and snatched her arm, the one with the crystal, and bent it back until she started losing grip of the crystal. She screamed out as her bones were being bent back and thrashed her feet out knocking the vampire to the ground. Assuming from the way she just knocked him down he was she a new vampire, an alle prime armi. He growled and she saw a flash of fangs, _crap._ She was in trouble now...big trouble. Phoenix jumped off the ground about to run but the vampire grabbed her ankle and yanked her down. Her head hit the floor with a loud _thump!_ Suddenly the vampire was grabbing her hair and bashing her head on the ground.

"Sam!" The vampire stopped and looked up. Footsteps came closer towards them. "Get off of her, this instant." The voice belonged to a female...Unless it was a man with a very feminine voice, you never know.

The vampire, Sam, get off of her, she didn't realise he was crushing her breathing until she took in a huge gulp of air. Phoenix sat up, and quickly held the crystal tighter; luckily she hadn't dropped it on her adventure to lets-bash-Phoenix's-head-to-the-ground-like-a-baby land.

"She has the crystal, ma'am." Sam bowed his head down; whoever this woman—most defiantly not a man considering Sam just called the woman ma'am...Unless it was a gay vampire? Oh shut up it's a woman—she had high power over him. Phoenix slowly stood up, watching Sam from the corner of her eye and backed up into the tree, maybe she could magically disappear into it. Phoenix looked over at the female. She had platinum blonde hair, which blew in the wind, thin lips, perfect eyebrows, slanted noise, hazel eyes and long black eye lashes. The woman's eyes landed on her hand which was now coated in her blood, which was slowly dripping to the ground. The women's hazel eyes landed on Phoenix, her eyes were swirling like someone mixing a bowl of chocolate, and they glittered. _Ooooooh, pretty._ Phoenix giggled out loud and started to feel like headed. A strange sensation crawled over her brain, tickling.

"Pass me the crystal." The woman's voice rolled of her tongue like gold..._Gold? Whoa that's a bit deep,_ Phoenix thought.

Slowly Phoenix raised her hand and opened it to show the crystal, which was now smothered in her blood. Phoenix eyes opened eyes opened wide like a squid, what was she doing? No, why was she giving the crystal to the woman? No, no, no she wasn't doing this. Realisation hit Phoenix right in the face. The woman was controlling her; quickly she built a wall to block the woman out like she had been shown by her father before he died.

The woman frowned. "Don't." She warned Phoenix and she hit her with a bigger wave of compulsion but only to bounce back. The female growled. "Sam, grab her. We'll take her back to the manor."

"No!" Phoenix shouted and tried to scramble away as Sam crushed her, wrapping his arms around her torso. Phoenix kicked her legs out and twisted her body to escape Sam's arms, he only just held tighter and harder.

"You don't need me, let me go!" Phoenix screamed.

"Oh trust me, we need you." The woman said.

Godamnit, no they didn't need her. They were just saying that, oh gods what if they used her as a blood slave. Phoenix felt bile rise up her stomach, the idea of becoming a blood slave created goose bumps along her body. She didn't want to become one, she didn't want her brain to be brain washed making her worship these hooligans.

The forest went silent all that could be heard was her helpless screams echoing into the forest.

"Where is she?" Annie Woon shouted, aggressively knocking down someone's bag onto the muddy floor. "She has the crystal, godamnit!" The team stood, silently as they watched their leader, aggressively throw anything in her path to the floor. All four of them were back except Phoenix...And the crystal, they had been waiting for an hour for Phoenix to come back but no sign of the brunette was seen. Annie had tried communicating with Phoenix with the walkie talkie but got no reply but silence.

"We're screwed they have her and the crystal. Do you have any idea what this means?" Annie twirled around to look at her team—ha, what team? The useless swine's in front of her? –who were all looking down at the ground.

"Argh!" Annie kicked the wooden table, which sat in front of her, sending it flying across the area they had set up in. She breathed slowly through her mouth and closed her eyes. "We'll go home and tell sire that they have Phoenix and the crystal." Annie wouldn't let the vampires to figure it out again, she wouldn't let what happened to Phoenix's parents happen again.

Phoenix had been kicking and screaming the whole way to the manor; once they were inside she kicked harder and tried escaping once by biting Sam hard on the arm, causing him to bleed. Obviously her plan didn't work but hey it wouldn't hurt to try...It'll just hurt Sam. They had arrived in a long hallway like room, the carpet was a dark blue and the walls were painted white with dark blue swirls to crawling along it. A grand golden staircase was right in front of them it had white marble steps.

"Stay here."Ordered Andrea, Phoenix had finally learnt the woman's name on their journey. Andrea climbed up the grand staircase, her blonde hair shinnying in the light.

Phoenix looked to her left to see a corridor leading somewhere..._Probably leads to a torture chamber_, Phoenix shivered at her thought.

"No, it doesn't lead to a torture chamber, it leads to the kitchen." Phoenix yelped at the voice, a little girl with blonde ringlets skipped down the stairs. She looked about 13 years old but she looked like a vampire...Was she turned at a young age?

"It's called sex." The girl rolled her eyes at Phoenix. _Vampire's can reproduce? Well thanks for telling me that Annie, _Phoenix thought referring to her leader.

"You're bleeding and it's dripping on mother's carpet." The girl scowled at Phoenix. _No shit Sherlock._

"No need to be rude." The girl tutted. _Says the one who can't give me some privacy, _Phoenix thought loudly just so the girl understood she was talking to her.

She felt Sam loosen his grip of her and Phoenix quickly jumped out of his arms and shot straight for the door. Phoenix yelped when she felt arms grip her waist, and started thrashing again. Mother of god, why wouldn't they just let her go? Phoenix surprisingly still had the crystal gripped in her hand, the jaggered edges had cut into her skin about a million of times already.

Sam—she was assuming that was who had her in a death grip—turned around so she was facing the little girl again but what shocked her was the fact that Sam was actually standing right in front of her. Phoenix froze in surprise...If Sam was there then who the hell was holding her. It was a man, she could tell from his masculine hands tickling her stomach. Phoenix started to kick her legs out to try and free herself from whoever was holding her. She panicked when the grip around her just got tighter; Lord Jesus is he trying to suffocate her?

"Do you mind?" The voice of the person whispered into her ear, defiantly male. His breath was cold against her ear and his voice sound scratchy but sexy..._Shut up hormone this is not the perfect time to appear right now._ Phoenix froze in his arms.

"Much better." He teased.

His fingers stroked at her stomach sending shivers down her spine. "Do you mind?" She mimicked him.

"Oh Alexavier please let the poor child go." A kind feminine voice was heard. Phoenix looked up and saw a woman standing next to the girl. She had beautiful long draping hair that cascaded around her face, her lips where painted blood red with lipstick, her eyes were an unusual purple colour, slightly chubby cheeks with freckles sprinkled across them.

"My apologies, mother but this thing—"Oh_ my god, did he just call me a thing?_ "—tried to escape from here and I believe it has something that doesn't belong to it." _How rude! Calling me a 'thing' and 'it' when really he's the it and thing. _Phoenix swung her foot, the good one, backwards so it hit him in the shin, unfortanully her he obviously can stand pain.

"There is no need to be so rude." Phoenix growled which only caused him to laugh.

"Aww, already getting along with your new play toy are we?" Andrea's voice drifted down from the corridor on the left...Who'd she get there?

"Mmhm, very much." The man, Alexavier, nibbled on her earlobe and Phoenix jerked her head violently away. Phoenix felt his hand grab the one with the crystal in it and grabbed hard for it. Before Phoenix could react Alexavier already had the crystal out of his hands and was tossing it to the woman with the black hair, his mother.

"Thank you, honey." The woman caught it perfectly in her hands. "Mira, honey, wash this and put it where it belongs." The woman passed the crystal to the little girl, Mira, and kissed her cheek before Mira skipped down the left corridor.

"Victoria!" A strong man's voice boomed, and all of a sudden a man with black hair that was pulled into a pony tail appeared in front of the woman with black hair, Victoria.

"No need to shout." Victoria rolled her eyes.

Phoenix couldn't help the fear from climbing through her body as the man turned; he screamed power, confidence and evilness. Phoenix leaned back into Alexavier not caring that she was pressing herself deeper into him. She wanted to disappear as the man's cold ice like gaze stared down at her.

"Dirty umana," The man spat. "Alexavier what is this doing here?" The man said referring to Phoenix.

"She's for Alex, Andrea thought it would be a good idea for Alex to man up and get himself a blood slave...Sire." Sam bowed his head down to the ground as he spoke.

"Blood slave? Ha! Alexavier wouldn't even dare kill a human. Sometimes I ask why he is even my son." The man scoffed. From behind she felt Alexavier bow his head down. _Family problems, much?_

"He's too weak to even take a bite from her because he thinks innocent girls shouldn't be harmed." The man carried on, it seemed like he was provoking Alexavier.

"No I'm not!" Alexavier roared. Victoria sighed and muttered something but Phoenix couldn't have heard it.

"If you aren't then bite her!" The man shouted louder. No, no, no, no. Phoenix started thrashing again, fear shaking her body like an earthquake, tears started to fall down her face. No please she didn't want to have fangs sunk into her neck, she knew it hurt she'd seen it herself. "Do it!" The man provoked. Phoenix screamed out.

"No! Please! Please, don't. Please!" Phoenix begged the tears falling faster.

"Carl! Stop it! You're scaring the girl!" Victoria shouted at the man, Carl, but he seemed unfazed he looked harder at Alexavier.

"You can't do it; you're too weak, never strong enough." Carl snarled.

"I'm not weak!" The house shook from Alexavier's roar and he threw Phoenix on the floor to lunge at his father. Alexavier had dark black hair in an emo like style, blue streaks down the fringe; he was pale and well built. His lips were pulled back in a vicious snarl, fangs elongated. Carl was holding Alexavier around the neck.

"Bite her!" Carl pushed Alexavier at Phoenix, they tears didn't stop falling from her eyes in fear. Alexavier looked at her and she noticed he had dark purple eyes that were slowly swirling into a black and red. His jaw was perfectly sculptured to fit his face, long eye lashes and black eyebrows.

He closed his eyes. "Do it!" His father chanted while Victoria was screaming a rush of words to make Carl stop. Sam and Andrea just stood where they were looking down at the floor averting their eyes from the scene.

"Fine!" Silence rippled through the air at Alexavier's comment. What? No! Please! Phoenix crawled away from him but he grabbed her bad ankle causing her tears to fall even harder.

"Please! Please! Please! I'm begging." Phoenix chocked on her tears.

Alexavier's fang's plunged into her throat and a gurgling scream ripped out of her throat as her blood flowed into his mouth.

The manor was silent as chocking, gurgling, silent screams filled the air.

Hey guys so yeah im starting this again, i hope you enjoyed so please review :3 PLEASE FOR ME *le flutters eyelashes*

458 xx


	2. Chapter 2

(There will be spelling mistakes and grammer and im sorry for that but my word has stopped working and i cant use it :s and im really bad a spelling and grammer)

* * *

><p>Alexavier took long deep gulps from Phoenix's blood, a sweet explosion exploded in his mouth not a single taste of copper just pure sweetness. Perfection in blood. Alexavier's tanned hand clamped down around Phoenix's neck bringing her closer as if he could drink more of her blood. Alexavier could hear her screams for help but he couldn't help but ignore them especially when such sweet blood was dripping in his mouth. His fangs ached from the craving of blood, he felt like they couldn't elongate any longer but they wanted to, to be able to pierce deeper into creamy flesh.<p>

In a rush Alexavier's mouth was ripped from her throat and he crashed into the stairs. He looked up to see his mother cradling Phoenix in her arms, Phoenixes face was white like a sheet of paper, her lips blue and her eyes glaze over like ice...She was looking straight at him with fear. So much fear he could feel it in his bones. A rush of guilty rushed through his veins, he had done this. Oh god, he started to feel the bile of blood come gurgling up his throat.

Alexavier leaned over and threw up the contents of his stomach all over the marble white stairs, which were now covered in red blood. He looked up over to his father whose head was bent down in disrespect and shame, his father had never approved of him ever since he was born.

"Sweetheart, honey look at me." His mother's sweet voice echoed in the hall. He looked back at Phoenix whose eyes didn't leave him. Tears streaked her face, dirtying her flawless complexion. Phoenix slowly turned her head to look up at his mother. "It's ok, honey, it's all over." His mother stroked her brown hair from her sweaty forehead.

The instant Phoenix turned her head he saw where he had bitten her. It was red and dripped with blood down her back and her front. A bruise was slowly forming around the twin fang marks, ugly and abused. Oh god, he felt the bile slowly creep back up his throat.

Phoenix started crying again, stabbing into him like knives. "You can't even do that right." His father sneered before leaving the room.

"No, no, no." Phoenix was gasping and her body was shaking nonstop.

Mother of god, he felt like he'd been to hell and back. Alexavier stood up and slowly walked over to Phoenix but at the sound of his footsteps Phoenix whipped her head around to look at him. "NO! Please, I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Phoenix begged and leaned more into his mother.

"You've done enough Alexavier! What were you thinking! You selfish bastard! I can't believe you let your father get to you. I thought you were better!" His mother shouted at him her eyes slowly swirling to black and red from anger. Alexavier stopped walking.

"Maybe Andrea could erase her memory?" Sam suggested as he looked over at the tear streaked girl.

Andrea looked up from where she was standing, sympathy running in her eyes and anger towards Alexavier. He was so ashamed of himself, he never snapped like that sure he took blood from girls but he never caused them to be in pain and fear. He was such a bad person, if he wasn't going hell for this then he didn't know what would.

Alexavier looked over at Phoenix and she screeched. "Don't let him come near me."

Andrea crouched in front of Phoenix and touched her forehead. "It's ok." She whispered and closed her eyes before taking away her memory. Alexavier felt so guilty, he thought he had more control then that...No he knew he had the control it was just his father. No, it was his fault and he could never take it back.

Phoenix gasped before her eyelids closed shut into a deep sleep, hiding away the fear in them. "I'll clean her up and put her to bed." Andrea announced and took Phoenix up with the help of his mum; they walked up the stairs holding Phoenix with care.

"You didn't have to do that." Sam sighed. "I'll get the cleaner." He said before walking away to get Miss. Mapple, an elderly woman that had been with them for many years now.

Maybe now that Andrea had erased Phoenix's memory of what he did, he could start again and forget about it. Alexavier instantly remembered the fear towards him in her eyes. No he couldn't forget that it was too agonizing, it would surely haunt him in his sleep. He sighed before heading to his room.

PHOENIX POV

Phoenix was lying in a red silk bed; the covers were smooth against her skin. Phoenix breathed out a pleasurable sigh. Only to bolt up and remember where she was, those damn vampires. Phoenix shoved the black silk duvet of off her and jumped out of the bed to race to the white door. She pulled the handle to only find it was locked. Arg, how this had happened to her? Maybe she could've gotten away from the vampires if she hadn't tripped over that fallen branch. Real genius aren't you Phoenix, maybe you should look where your going next time? Phoenix scolded herself and kicked the door causing it to shake.

They couldn't keep her locked up in here all day, like some animal. Phoenix walked back over to the bed, and sat on the edge. This time she looked around the room. The walls were painted a white with a red strip through the middle, a golden dressing table in the right corner. The bed was surrounded by black draps that were, at the moment, pushed back. There was a big wall mirror next to the bed and two doors in front of the bed. On the left side there were glass double doors covered by white draps. They probably led to a balcony...A balcony! Maybe Phoenix could climb down from it.

Phoenix, once again, jumped of the bed and onto the soft red carpet and walked over to the double doors. Phoenix pulled down on the golden handles and this time the doors actually opened. Phoenix was suddenly surrounded by a cold breeze, the sound of silence was all that could be heard. It was night time, there were stars twinkling in the sky and the moon shined bright, luminating the night.

Phoenix stepped onto the blacony and looked down. It didn't look to high up she should be able to climb down...Or she could, you know, break her neck. Either idea sounded like a good idea right now, she'd rather be dead then be tortured by vampires. A shiver ran down her spine.

Phoenix swung her left leg over the banister of the blacony and looked down, holy shit. She took that back, it wouln't be a good idea to fall and break her neck and die. To be honest she liked living, breathing, eating, talking. Lord jesus. Phoenix took in a deep breath and swung her right leg over so she was sitting on the banister. One...Two...Thr-

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Phoenix yelped causing her to jolt forward and slip of the blacony. Before she could even let out a scream something wrapped around her wrists.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Her legs swung on mid air. "Dear god, whoever is holding me don't let go other wise I swear I'll come back to haunt you." Phoenix screeched and looked up to only see a silhouette of a perseon.

"Oh it's ok I like being dangled from a high height, I do it everyday. It's not like I need you to pull me up!" Phoenix shouted sarcastically in panic.

She was soon lifted up with a big tug, her hip accdenitly bashed the side of the banister. Once back on the balcony and not hanging from her death she looked up at the person. It was a man for sure, he has broad shoulders and was taller than her.

"Thanks," she mumbled and walked back into the room and closed the door, ok maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She walked back over to the comfort of the bed, and sat back on it before facing the man. Phoenix took deep breathes to get her breathing back to its normal state and not rushed.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice was strong but filled with worry.

"Well, I've been kidnapped by vampires, probably broke my ankle, and now practically commited suicide...What do you think?" Phoenix scowled over at the man.

"Sorry," The man walked over to the door and flipped a switch, the room instantly filled with light. The man had light brown honey coloured hair that went past his ears and his fringe brushed gently into his eyes, he had light icy blue eyes, straight nose, sharp jaw, he looked like he had muscle's underneath his green t-shirt.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Phoenix demanded squinting her eyes in suspicion, he didn't look like a vampire his skin was to tan to be a vampire unless he was a vampire who liked spending his time in a sun bed...? Now that would be just weird, Phoenix always thought vampires were proud of being vampires and liked to show what they were, but hey maybe he used a sun bed to give him more of a "sexy effect".

"Ah right, I'm Zachery and I've been asked to take you down to see Lady Victoria." Lady Victoria? Maybe he wasn't a vampire, maybe he was a slave for the vampire's. Zachery stood with his hands by his side, moving from one foot to the other as if he was bored of standing there.

"Ha, you really think I'm coming with you?" Phoenix gave Zachery a you-must-be-kidding-me-if-you-think-im-coming-with-you look and crossed her arms over her chest.

Zachery smiled and chuckled quietly. "Yeah I had a feeling you'd say that." In a blink of an eye Phoenix was draped over Zachery's shoulder, knocking the breathe out of her lungs.

"Hey! Put me down! Damn you! Put. Me. Down." Phoenix wailed kicking her legs in the air and slamming her fists into Zachery's back. Zachery clamped his hands around Phoenix's thighs to try and stop her from thrasing around. Phoenix was taking non of that, she refused to be carried round like some potato sack. Hell she doesn't even look like a potato sack, he had no reason to pick her up like this maybe if he had asked polietly she would have gone.

They go through corridor after corridor, each corridor having a different style of paint splashed on the walls. Finally, after some extreme struggling from Phoenix and a couple of shouts from Zachery, they came upon a double door, the handles were gold and a elegant design covered the white doors.

Zachery took Phoenix of off his shoulder but not letting go of her wrist, he thinks she'd run away? She wouldn't do that, she'd stay put it's not like she'd get far with a, maybe, broken ankle. Zachery knocked on the door "gently", he probably could have knocked the door down if he banged a little harder.

"Come in." An elegant voice could be heard coming from the other side of the door, Zachery pushed open the door, dragging Phoenix along the way. _Ouch that hurts, _Phoenix glared over at Zachery.

The room was covered in silver and blue colours, the walls were painted a navy blue with tree branches and birds in silver flying aross the wall, the chairs were all the same colour, the floor was navy blue, this room was colour cordinated like all the other rooms in this place.

"Hello sweetheart, please take a seat." At the desk sat the woman from yesterday, Victoria, her beautiful black hair was up in a high pony tail and instead of blood red lipstick she had a dark purple that suited her well.

Zachery finally let go of Phoenix's wrist and forced her into the chair, she couldn've sat down herself, she didn't need the big gorilla's help, geez. Phoenix didn't like gorilla (Zachery, calling him gorilla was perfect for him because he was big and mean like one) one bit, he my have saved her from falling to her death but he had no reason to pull her around like a barbie doll. He even left a red mark around her wrist like he'd been giving her a chinease burn for hours, thank god it didn't burn like one.

"So...When can I leave?" Phoenix asked crossing her legs together and sitting up straight so she didn't look weak and small.

"Mmm, not any time soon." Victoria was looking down at sheets off paper, her elegant nails flipping each peice of paper. "I've asked for you to be brought down here because I wanted to ask you a few questions."

_Oh great, _Phoenix thought, _boring ass questions I might as well go sleep now. _Finally Victoria looked up from her papers and smiled at Phoenix. "Let's start with something simple. Why do you need the crystal?" Phoenix shrugged her shoulders and clucked her tounge, she wasn't going to answer any of these questions.

And so it went like that for an hour, Victoria asking questions and Phoenix either shrugging, clucking her tongue, or saying she wasn't going to answer. Victoria grew tired and gave up with asking questions knowing she wasn't going to get any answer from this young woman. She seemed so different now that Andrea had erased her memory, would she have answered them if Andrea hadn't erased her memory? Probably yes, because she would be scared of what she might do to her.

This was definatly the trained side of Phoenix, the side not scared of vampires, the one who knew not to give away any information; but underneath all the braveness their was a small weak little girl scared of the things that go bump at night. Victoria sighed and leaned back into her plush chair.

"I guess you can leave now." Victoria rubbed the side of her temples... "Wait! We're hosting a party tonight and I'd like you to come."

"What so I can be the meal? No thanks." Phoenix lifted herself of the chair and started to head towards the door with Zachery in tow.

"No, because I want you to come. Don't worry I'll have my son keep an eye on you." For some reason a fearful shiver erupted down her spine and her heart started to beat faster, Phoenix was never scared of vampires but why at the mention of Victoria's son shivers of fear fill her?

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"No, not really."

Phoenix sighed and nodded her head before leaving the room and once again with Zachery holding her wrist, geez you'd think he'd let go of her by now.

* * *

><p>I haven't updated in ages, I KNOW and im sorry. Its just that I couldn't seem to write this chapter, it's crap I know but thats because I couldn't think of anything :S Its short as well like I said I couldn't think of anything but I promise the next chapter will be MUCH better. Pinky promise. I hope my old readers of this story come back because I cant wait to see how many of you remember this and like this version :3<p>

Again im SO SO SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS BORING, REALLY I AM But stay with me and it'll get better.

cattie13: Thank you im glad you like it :)

Vampire-Girl458: Yes i've already told you that :P You said you forgot the story line -.- LIES WOMAN. Meh I don't think there were many insults in here but whatever, I tried. LOLLOLOL Theres going to be LOADS of spelling and grammer mistakes in here because Word isn't working anymore -.- AWWWW WHY THANK YOU :3

purple halo: Updated! :3 I hope you like it and its not too crap.

.xoxo: Omg aww thank you, thats the first time somes said my stuff was captivating. This chapter isn't though but I hope you keep reading because next chapter will be better, promise.

killer-kelly420: Thank you! Yaya one of my old readers :3 its different from last time. I keep saying this, but really its is a crap chapter but it will get better and next chapter will be up maybe tomorrow.

AlexandraSterling41 : Thank you! :3

Souly: Ahaha I know how you feel mine does that too. YAY glad you like, oooo is it still to late for that birthday cake and cookies? haha

Heather: Thanks :3

Thank you killer-kelly420, Stareize and Vampire-Girl458 for favouriting it.

Thank you cattie13, killer-kelly420, purple halo, Stareize and Vampire-Girl458 for alerting it :3

(My storie Burning Blood On My Lips will not be updated until i have finished this)

AGAIN I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER, I'LL MAYBE UPDATE TOMORROW BECAUSE THIS IS REALLY BAD. And omg I didn't think I'd get this many reviews tho sygfyughbvyudfbhub 3 MUCH LOVE

458 xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop that!" For the 100th time Andrea slapped away my hand away from my hair. About 3 hours after seeing Victoria Andrea and Sam (grease ball), who was just standing by the door giving me a suspicious look, came into the room to prep me up for this silly little party. Gorilla had left when they came in, thank god I don't think I could've last any longer without punching him in the face.

Ugh him and his big mouth, he seemed ok when he saved me from falling of the balcony but now? Oh whoa no, he's a sexy bastard, wait did I just call him sexy? No Phoenix don't think like that. Yes, Yes you want to think like that, he is so hot. Wait. Stop. Shut up brain. Stupid hormones. Anyways I called him wolfy boy when I found out he was a werewolf and he threatened to through my out the window and he wouldn't be saving me this time.

Right back to Andrea and Sam. At the moment Andrea was pulling out my hair, all she was doing was putting it in a high pony tail but her long nails kept scraping against my poor skull. By the end of this it'll probably be bleeding raw. Grease ball, Sam, kept looking at me like he thought I'd jump up at any time and stab them to death with a knife.

"But it hurts!" I complained for the 100th as well. Andrea was ok to be honest, she seemed really bitchy in the forest but it's like someone clicked their fingers and she's totally a different person. I felt safe around Andrea for some odd reason, she reminded me of one off my old friends back home.

"Stop being a baby," Andrea tugged a small piece of my hair which was lying on my forehead. Oh my god, when is this torture going to be over! "And...I'm done." Andrea swiveled the chair around so now I was facing the mirror.

There was not one piece of strand of hair hanging from my skull, it was all hairsprayed (which Andrea got in my mouth twice) until it was rock hard. I have to admit I did like how she did my hair, because my hair is long it reaches to the middle of my back also Andrea added this special glitter spray in my hair. She had also done my make up, I had blood red lips (damn I wanted to wipe this right of my lips when she first put it on) and smoky eyes, making my eyes seem bigger and brighter.

"Well?" She asked excited to have my opinion, her hands clasped together.

"I look like a whore...But its good." I nodded my head in approval to make her happy, which she jumped up and down and squealed.

"Ok, Sam get out." She pointed the brush in her hand at Grease ball who looked like he was refusing to move his ass from that spot.

"Yeah you heard her, grease ball, get out." I moved my hand in a shooing motion and he gave me a confused look.

"Grease ball?" He touched his hair before walking out the room.

Andrea laughed while she walked into a closet. Andrea had told me when the party was but I can't remember when, I knew it was in the main ballroom in the mansion and that Alex would be there. Ugh. Whenever I think of his name, it sends fearful shivers down my back but I don't know why my body did that.

"Ok here, you can wear this." Andrea held up a white plain dress, that was actually pretty and was to showy. I smiled for once in this place and nodded my head.

The music was pumping hard against the walls, I was actually still in my room because I was told to wait here until Alex to come and get me. I really don't see the reason why I have to go to this stinking party, for all they know I could try and poison the drinks and the stab people to death (which grease ball seems to think I might do). Andrea and Sam left about an hour ago saying that they needed to get ready, I'm not sure if they were dating or they were brother and sister but really that's non of my business.

I walked over to the bed the and picked up a piece of fruit from the plate of food Sam had left, It could've been poison but I was to hungry to care. Hell if I die from poison then I really am going to haunt grease ball and make his life a living hell.

By the side of the plate was a knife...Maybe I would be stabbing people to death tonight. I grabbed hold of it and slipped it in the pocket of the cardigan Andrea had given me. I had to try and get out from here, Andrea was nice and all but I don't want to be stuck here like a house pet for vampires. Maybe I could stab some people, get back the crystal and then run away. Probably fail but I need to at least try, right?

A knock at the door made me jump from my spot, before I went to the door I made sure the knife was inside it and couldn't slip out. I could feel the cold metal through the cardigan and banging against my arm. I pulled open the door to see Alexavier standing there, his blue and black hair perfectly straight. He looked down at me and smiled. Alexavier was wearing a black shirt, black trousers and a skinny blue tie to go with his hair.

"Hi," He said surprisingly nicely. "Shall we?" He held his arm out. I felt like he would start talking in a British accent...

When we got to main ballroom the music was pulsing through my bones and shaking the floor, damn this doesn't feel like a vampire party, it's more like a high school house party. Any minute now girls in their underwear would come running out the door being followed by a teenage boy. But that didn't happen.

Alexavier pushed hard against the door and instantly I was hit by the smell of blood and alcohol. Holy **, this is some hardcore vampire party.

"I'll be right back, don't move if you do I'll...I'll do something." Alex instructed.

"Ohhh so scary." I said in a mocking voice.

"I can be very scary if you want." He winked.

"Oh please just go where you were going to go."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted with and smirk. Alexavier walked away from me and over to a bunch of girls with a sexy confident smile across his face. Damn that smile could make panties drop...Even mine. No Phoenix no yours, shut up.

I looked around me to see vampires eyeing me up like i was some chocolate egg, hey vampires! Easter already ended. I felt like saying but that would only be asking to be eaten. Oh god Alexavier better come back soon, fear was already swimming inside my body and I was never scared but being surrounded by hungry vampires can change people I guess.

"You look a little nervous, sweetheart." I turned around to see a young man with blonde hair and a smirk across his face. There was no point in lying, he was handsome and cute for sure. Sharp jaw, high cheek bones, small freckles splashed across his nose and cheeks, shaggy dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes and damn he's got some muscles.

"Yeah, being in a room full of vampire tends to do that to people who don't want to become their next meal." I said sarcastically.

The man smiled and walked up to my side, "Don't worry I'll protect you from the mean people." He paused and clicked his fingers at a passing waiter, who was holding a tray of clear sparkling drinks. He grabbed two of the drinks and passed one to me. "This will make you feel better."

I looked down at the odd drink, there really was glitter in it, silver glitter...I'm pretty convinced that's their favorite colour here, I've never seen this much silver in my life. I looked back up at the blonde man, who had already finished his drink and was reaching for two more glasses of it, well it didn't look poisonous or deadly if he was drinking it freely I guess it's ok.

I tilted my head back and drank the drink in 4 gulps, the drink was slightly thick and I could feel it sliding down my throat. "Here, sweetheart, have another. My names Ashton by the way."

Alexavier's pov:

God fucking damn it, I knew I should've dragged Phoenix along with me. No I shouldn't had gone to see those girls, they were a waste of my time anyway, all that giggling and compliments can get boring as hell after a while.

It was two hours after I had left Phoenix and I still couldn't find her, for all I know her throat could be getting chewed out and it would be all my fault...Again. And someone else would be tasting her sweet as honey blood, it should be me drinking her bloo- wait what? No Alex. I sighed, ever since I had drunk her blood I couldn't stop thinking about it, damnit this kind of stuff is only suppose to happen in vampire books not real life it's too cliché to be real.

Deciding I'd get some fresh air, I went out the back door and into the cold night, I breathed in the fresh clear air, the coldness piercing my nose. This party was stupid, does it really matter if my brother was back? I already knew half of my family hated him, he wa- A clatter of women's high heels could be heard from behind me.

I turned round and saw Phoenix stumbling to catch the wall, her skin was gray and ill looking. Jesus Christ what happened? I rushed to help her.

"Phoenix? Phoenix, look at me." Phoenix eyes looked up at me and fear instantly filled them, they went wide with shock.

"No! No! Get away from me!" She screamed and pulled away from my hands and tumbled to the floor. Before I knew it she pulled out a knife from her cardigan. "Stay away! I swear if you try to bite me again, I'll stab you." She screeched and tears poured down her pale face.

Bite her? What? I thought Andrea made her forget? She seemed fine with me earlier, who is this possible? "I'm not going to hurt you I promise!" I said panicky, the sick feeling rushing back into my stomach. I stepped closer to help Pho- A piercing pain shot through my stomach, I looked down to see the silver knife sticking out.

She stabbed me? She really wasn't kidding, I pulled the knife out slowly and groaned as the sharp edges cut through my body. Phoenix was looking at me in shock and then bam, she fainted, her head hitting hard against the floor.

Oh god what do I do now? I lifted her up quickly into my arms and decided to take her to my room where I could take care of her. I rushed past people in the ballroom ignoring my name being shouted, I kicked open my door and placed her on my bed.

"Woops. Think she had too much of the wrong stuff." A snarl ripped out of my body, I swivel round and looked at Ashton, my brother.

Anger exploded throughout my body, my brother? It made me feel sick to even call him that. I pinned his to the wall and slammed his head against the wall, my big hand chocking the air out of his throat.

"What did you give her?" I growled and lifted Ashton up of the floor.

"R.I.P bubble ...p-pop." Godamnit! R.I.P bubble pop was a drink made for vampire's, which was poisonous to humans because their system couldn't handle the chemicals in it. It chocked the air out of them, turned blood blue and cold and even caused death. I dropped Ashton and rushed back over to Phoenix. If I gave her my blood her system could "re-boot" and be able to digest the drink. It's the only thing I could do, hell I was no doctor.

I pulled up my right sleeve and pierced into my skin causing blood to bubble out of my wounds. Opening Phoenix's mouth I tipped her head back and dripped my blood inside her mouth, slowly she started to sallow. I didn't bother to look behind me to see if Ashton had left, but when I heard the sound of the door shut I knew he was gone.

Phoenix was still burning up, I opened the windows...Oh god, she won't like this but it's the best I can do. I slowly took of her dress, my fingers gliding over her soft flesh. Don't look Alex, Don't. Look. I bit my lip causing blood to pour out. Phoenix skin was still cold but perfectly smooth like a baby's bottom, the kind of skin that should be caressed...Stop it!

Once the dress was off I slipped her into the bed and went into the bathroom so I could sort out the knife wound, luckily it was healing and I didn't have to worry about it from getting infecting. Sighing I went for a shower, hoping that my blood would help Phoenix.

I've updated twice tonight, a) because you guys need more chapters and b) because the last chapter was lame.

I hope this was MUCH better. What do you think of Alex? Ashton? Andrea? Give me your thoughts in your reviews. Tell me what you liked and didn't like even give me some suggestion for the next chapter? Just to help me with ideas.

Oh I might put up another chapter for Burning blood on my lips because of all the lovely reviews :3

Until next time, 458 xoxox


End file.
